Chivalry is Alive and Kicking
by katyc123
Summary: Sequel/Companion story i guess to Maybe Chivalry isn't Dead. All the little things that Eli does proves to Clare that chivalry is still alive and kicking.
1. Chapter 1

Chivalry is Alive & kicking

Eli parked Morty in front of The Dot and went around to the passenger side to open Clare's door. He opened the door and held out his hand to Clare. "Milady."

They walked hand in hand to the door of The Dot and Eli opened the door. "Ladies first." He gestured with his hand for Clare to walk through the door. This made Clare smile and brought a hint of a blush to her cheeks. They sat down at a booth and waited for Peter to come and take their order. Shortly after he came over to their table.

"What can I get for you guys?"

Eli looked across the table to Clare. "Can I get a burger, fries and water please?"

"Make that two."

"Alright I'll be right back with those."

"Thanks." Eli smiled up at Peter.

Peter came back shortly with their food. They ate and talked every once in awhile until he came over with the check. That's when it got interesting.

"Really Eli, it's okay, it's not that much I can pay for it." Clare said as she reached in her purse for her money.

Eli was having none of this. He snatched the book with the check in it from Clare's hand. "Clare I can't believe you'd think for a second I'd let you pay the bill."

Clare reached for the book and Eli pulled his hand away from her. "Nah ah ah!" He shook his finger at Clare.

"Eli." Clare whined.

"Not happening." Eli flashed her his smirk.

"I hope this isn't some macho man ego thing."

"Ha! Ouch Clare! I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"It's not necessary."

"Au contraire. It's how you and every other woman on earth deserve to be treated. You can argue all you want but I'm still paying."

Clare decided to give up and let Eli get his way. He paid the bill and led Clare out to Morty to bring her back home…


	2. Chapter 2

Chivalry is Alive & kicking

**Authors Note:** I was going to make this an actual story but I'm not that great at stories so I've decided to go in a different direction. Now it's just gonna be a bunch of one shots that together kinda make a story but could also stand on their own.

Also I'm sorry this took so long to update. I had an AP test this week and I like to have pictures in my head of scenes to write about before I actually sit down and write. Last chapter was fighting over the check (that happened in a dream no joke), and you can probably guess this chapter's but anywho…that's just my explanation of why it took me so long.

Oh! And one more thing can someone tell me what AU means, I can't figure it out. lol

**So after that kinda long AN here is the next ch/one shot...Eli & Clare can be friends or together in this one, whatever you choose them to be it will still make sense.**

Clare's parents were fighting again. They were so loud it got to the point where Clare couldn't take it anymore. She had to get out of the house. She walked down the stairs and opened the door, pausing before leaving to see if they would notice. She sighed as she realized they didn't.

Now that she was out of the house she needed a place to go. Eli had said he would be there for her if she needed him, but she couldn't help but feel like she was bothering him with her petty problems. After a few moments of walking she decided she would go to the bench where she and Eli had gone when they skipped English.

She sat down on the bench as thoughts began to race around in her head. She found herself dissecting every aspect of her parents' marriage, trying to find where they began to drift apart. It wasn't long before Clare was full on sobbing. She wiped her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears, but fresh ones took their place.

"Clare?" Clare looked up with tear filled eyes to see Eli coming towards her full of concern. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

Clare sniffled and wiped her eyes. "It's my parents. I can't stand it anymore."

"Why didn't you call me? I meant it when I said I'm here for you."

"I didn't want to bother you."

Eli flashed Clare a disapproving look. "Clare you can never bother me. I'm here for you whenever."

Clare smiled a little. "Thanks Eli."

"No problem Blue Eyes." Eli smirked and reached up to wipe away the last tears that streamed down Clare's cheek. He then pulled her in for a hug.

It had gotten dark outside and the weather had turned colder. In a hurry to leave her house Clare didn't grab a jacket. The warmth from Eli's hug had caused Clare to shiver. Eli noticed. "Oh, here Clare, it's cold out, take my jacket."

Clare made a move to protest but Eli ignored it as he was already out of his jacket and putting it over Clare's shoulders. The warmth from the jacket spread through Clare and she welcomed it. She hadn't realized how cold she really was. She looked up and smiled at Eli. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Clare can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why here? Out of all the places, why did you come here?"

"Umm…well…I guess…I don't know. I didn't want to bother you but I needed someone to be with me, so I came here because I figured you'd be here in spirit. I guess, if that makes any sense at all."

"Oh Clare." Eli smirked and gave her another hug. "I know what will make you feel better. How about we go to The Dot and get some hot chocolates?"

"You know? That actually sounds really nice right about now." Clare smiled.

While drinking their hot chocolates, Clare had explained her parents' earlier fight. Talking to Eli made her feel better. He was just so understanding and comforting when she needed him. When they were finished Eli drove Clare home so she wouldn't have to walk home in the dark and cold.

He walked her to her front door and Clare tried to give him back his jacket. "Keep it." Eli smirked.

"Thanks." Clare smiled back. "So I guess I'll see you later?"

"You bet! See ya later. Oh, and Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be afraid to call me next time."

Clare nodded and walked through the door happy again for the first time in awhile.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Ok so I'm sorry it's been like a month since I updated. It was my last month of high school give me a brake! :D Anywho I also had a list of ideas that I lost cause I cleaned my room but I just made a new one.

I got my inspiration for this chapter from the movie Love and Other Drugs (i love jake gyllenhall). I also listened to the song Nice Guys by Chester See, KevJumba, and RyanHiga while writing this. I highly recommend both. :)

Oh! And one more thing can someone tell me what AU means? I still don't know. lol

Another day, another argument. Clare's parents still weren't getting along and it really was taking a toll on her. She was hardly ever in a good mood lately.

Clare sat in English, her attention drifting in and out. Normally school, especially English, her only class with Eli, would take her mind off things at home, but even the structured monotony of school couldn't hold her attention today. She had missed Ms. Dawes assign a paper and the only reason she knew this was because Eli had turned around and started discussing it with her. "…so I was thinking we go to The Dot, grab some coffee, and go to our bench to- Clare? Claaare! You-Who! Earth to Clare." Eli waved his hand in front of her face.

"Hm? She looked up at him. "What?"

"Clare are you okay? You haven't been paying much attention lately." By now class had ended and they were on their way to their lockers.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Clare really?" He could tell she was lying. "Look, I gotta go but this isn't over. We'll talk later okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Okay Clare, spill."<p>

"Spill what? My coffee? But I just got it."

"Eli shot her a glance. "Clare."

"Okay fine! It's just my parents again. Same old stuff. Nothing to worry about."

"Clare do you honestly think that little of me as your boyfriend, and your friend, that you think I can't tell when you lie?"

Clare started to cry. "Oh Clare! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" He pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh I know. It's just been hard and I've been questioning everything, and I know we're not my parents but I still don't see what you see in me." Clare looked down as tears began to flow freely from her eyes.

Eli put his finger under her chin, pulling her face up and forcing her to look at him. He wiped her tears and asked, "Clare, do you wanna play a game?"

She smiled a little, "Um, okay…"

"Name four good things that you like about yourself."

Clare wasn't expecting this. "Um well, I'm smart…" She sat there thinking for a few more minutes. "I can't think of anything else." She slumpped, defeated. "If this is your idea of making me feel better Eli you're sick!" She got up to leave and Eli grabbed her arm and sat her back down on the bench.

He chuckled a little. "Clare you honestly can't think of four things?"

"Not helping." She glared.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. I found it funny because I can easily think of four things. Hell, more than four! I don't think you're smart, I think you're verging on genius. I was wrong when I said your eyes were pretty, they're gorgeous." Clare looked down and blushed and Eli pulled her face back up. "I love how you're passionate, and a good friend, not to mention a better person than anyone else in this entire school. I love your ability to love, and to forgive those who've hurt you. I love your jokes and your laugh. I love your innocence, and I love taking your innocence" he stopped to wink and Clare blushed an even darker red. He rested his palm on her cheek, "and I love when you blush." He smiled.

Clare nearly attacked Eli, crashing her lips to his. Their kisses were filled with passion. Finally they parted needing air. Clare was beaming now, a far cry from how she was that morning. "So, what was that English assignment?"


End file.
